The Journal of Ron Weasley
by Obi Wan Kenobi
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Hermione's certain predictment went fine but Draco did something bad, Ron has talks with Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus and a new girl sets everyone straight! :) READ AND REVIEW
1. --Introduction--

Want an interesting fan fiction? This story has all the same characteristics of my own school. And believe me, it's hectic.  
  
--------------  
  
Characters  
  
Ron- Like myself- Smart, lots of friends, shadowed  
  
Hermione- Popular, snotty, girl  
  
Harry- Like my friend, Dustin, kind of dumb, good drawer, funny  
  
McGonagall- Like Miss Crawford who lets kids pass notes to her. Only the POPULAR KIDS  
  
--------------  
  
This story is all switched around. In fact, McGonagall teaches not only Transfiguration but Arithmacy too. This story will really kind of stop cussing towards the next chapter.  
  
A- That's how bad my school is  
  
The journal of Ron Weasley- As told by a 15 year old…  
  
Lots of Language, Sexuality  
  
There are parts in this journal where the writing pulls away to reality and short little snippets.  
  
EXAMPLE  
  
I hate her so much! But I have to go, see ya.  
  
--------  
  
The next day safafa'fj…..  
  
Get it  
  
Two months left into this freaking school year-  
  
Monday the 19st of April  
  
as told by Ron Weasley  
  
Great, there goes Hermione prancing around like a stupid slut with ribbons in her hair and a streamers floating down from a crown. It says, "It's my birthday!" on her back.  
  
Who the hell cares? Who gives a flying rats ass? Of course they sung Happy Birthday to that snob in the Cafeteria and Harry and I told her to shutup. She is so stupid. AAAH!  
  
"It's my birthday!!" she exclaims.  
  
"It's tomorrow," I mimic her.  
  
Well, guess what? It also says on her back, Lavender Finnigan. Of COURSE Seamus and Lavender are the two most popular kids in school. They freaking had sex. Oh yes… they did. So…  
  
1.Hermione, stupid snob  
  
2.Seamus, dumbass pervert  
  
3.Lavender, stinking slut  
  
And as I sit here, in the common room, I hear Hermione squealing about her party tomorrow and all I can think about is the dirty dancing Lavender and Seamus do at a club each week.  
  
I WAS THERE. They were on floor, touching each other. So how could dance? Must have been… Floor Sex.  
  
I must go… write later.  
  
  
  
An Agonizing, Ron  
  
Later on that day-  
  
Monday the 19st of April  
  
Hola. This is swell. I see Lavender and Seamus French kissing in the hall. I swear, I will die if I see those tongues ripping each others mouth open. YUCK!  
  
And for one point, it's freaking insane. Their "cronies" are probably having oral sex right now in a stupid bathroom. Then again, their idea of "ORAL SEX" is a kiss, a touch, and a wave goodbye. Stupid idiots. My hate for them is immeasurable. Harry drew a picture of Lavender and Seamus having sex on a water bed.  
  
"Did not need to see that," I sighed and he shrugged and walked away. I swear, Harry is a freaking dumb ass at times too.  
  
Anywho…  
  
I have Arithmacy homework… like how to measure the height of an object using its shadow. I'm going to rip the teachers head off. WHEN WILL WE NEED IT.  
  
4.Professor McGonagall is an imbassal and passes NOTES to the popular kids. Uhhh yeah  
  
So, I was surprised today. Hermione talked to me.  
  
"Hey, Ron, what's up?" But before I had a chance to answer, her boyfriend in the other grade, Oliver, kissed her on the cheek and left with him.  
  
Argh… Yeah, I liked Hermione… Unfortunately. Ugh… It's sick… stupid princess is still how she is.  
  
Slutty  
  
But then, as I headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione caught up to me. "Sorry about before," she grinned. "So, I have to ask you a question."  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"My friend has a crush on you and I was wondering if you'd go out with her…"  
  
"Who is she?" Ron said interestingly.  
  
"It's umm… well…I'll get back to you on that."  
  
  
  
A confused, Ron  
  
  
  
$#^@*%*!  
  
  
  
Ron was popular with his crowd and so was Harry and Hermione watched Ron flirt with Parvati as Harry drew a picture of them to the side. Dean and Ginny were talking to him.  
  
"Hermione?" Lavender called to her. "Why are you looking at those losers. Here, have an energy bar!"  
  
Hermione groaned. "But why? I don't need it."  
  
"Oh yes you do! I weight only 90 pounds and you weigh 110. GET EATING!" she yelled.  
  
Hermione stubbornly grabbed the bar. She was sick of it. Being popular that is. She got up and slowly walked over to Ron.  
  
"Get over here," she snapped. Ron reluctantly followed.  
  
"The girl who likes you… is… but let me ask you something…We used to be friends, right? We kind of still are."  
  
"Well, yes," Ron said. "Who's the girl."  
  
"It's…" and then she didn't say anything.  
  
"Parvati," she continued.  
  
"Well, duh! God thanks a lot… you had to drag me over here for no reason," and he stormed away. Hermione's eyes watered up.  
  
  
  
$#^@*%*!  
  
  
  
In the common Room- 10'oclock-  
  
Monday the 19st of April  
  
Hey journal. I am so pissed at Hermione. Duh! Parvati likes me and I like her. Isn't it obvious. I had a feeling she was going to say something else. I saw her sitting in that new kitchen they added to the common room with Lavender against a cabinet. Lavender was comforting her. So, I gradually meandered to her and well… she looked up and her face was in tears.  
  
"She won't tell me what happened," Lavender said.  
  
"Nothing about you Lavender, IT'S YOU RON! I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU! GOD DAMN IT I LIKE YOU!" she screamed and made a face of shock and then she ran up to her dormitory.  
  
"Er—'' I began and Lavender shrugged. So, as I ponder to see if all this actually happened, I have to get to bed… I have test tomorrow 


	2. --Dating, No--

~*~  
  
Hey everyone, I messed up- The day for the last chapter should be September 19. AND, McGonagall doesn't teach Arithmacy anymore so ignore that.  
  
-----  
  
PG now  
  
September 20, Mid-Morning  
  
So, I woke up this morning and I saw Hermione in the common room, reading her book, next to the warm goldenrod orange fire. It was getting cold outside. I had walked down to talk to her, but when she saw me, she got up and walked out of the room.  
  
What is her problem? At the same time, I saw Lavender and Seamus in the corner, kissing.  
  
1. I swear, if I see them kissing again, I'll rip my freaking head off and throw it off the North Tower  
  
2. So, I went to talk to Lavender and it turns out that Hermione is real nervous about how I will react to her little riot last night. I didn't know what to do. I felt so… overlooked. But, I got Harry, Ginny, and Dean up to go down to Breakfast. On the way down, we started talking. Here's what I remember:  
  
3.  
  
4. "I wonder why Hermione is so worked up?" Ginny said, feeling sorry for her.  
  
5. "I would be flattered, personally," Dean said.  
  
6. "Yeah, well, if you had her starting up a stupid carouse, then well, you'd be confused."  
  
7. Harry shrugged. "You never know, Ron, have a talk with her."  
  
8.  
  
9. We walked down to the Great Hall, talking about Quidditch try-outs on Friday when I saw her promenading down there too. So, I ran down to her. She eyed me, sighed, and turned around but I stopped her.  
  
10. "Hermione? I'm not upset…"  
  
11. "I'm not just afraid of that," she cried. "I'm afraid of what Oliver is going to said, too… Word is already spreading around. He's 19 and I'm 16… I'm scared."  
  
12. "But, Hermione, he'll forgive you. Your attractive, smart, popular… who wouldn't want you?"  
  
13. There was a pause and she said anxiously, "You."  
  
14. And she walked off.  
  
15.  
  
16. Then, I noticed my own mind racing. I did want her.  
  
17.  
  
18.  
  
19. Ron  
  
20.  
  
21.  
  
22. September 20, After Charms  
  
23.  
  
24. Professor Flitwick assigned us two pages of complicated spells to practice and prove if they work using advanced calculations. I did them with Harry and talked a lot so I could put Hermione out of my mind even though she was in the same class. She kept on glancing at me but I didn't look back, I pretended that I was listening to Flitwick with interest. Now, I'm stuck doing some spell named Herolandis and I guess it doesn't work. I mean, I have no idea.  
  
25. So, I headed down to Lunch for a break with Dean because Harry had a Quidditch meeting and Ginny was practicing for the preliminary practices. So, it was no big deal, Dean was cool, and then, as I entered the cafeteria, I saw… who else? NEVILLE!! He had been gone since last year at a private school in Scotland. We had a quick talk and arranged to a chat at 9:00 tonight in the common room.  
  
26. So, I carried on, talking to Dean, and I saw Hermione talking to—PANSY PARKINSON! What the heck? I mean, jeesh! That is scary, and Pansy was smiling at Hermione and laughing with her. I walked by and she glimpsed at me. Then, she went back to talking with Pansy.  
  
27. I then had to go Potions after a quick, scrumptious lunch. She sat right by me.  
  
28. "We need to talk," she muttered. So, as we scrunched up worms for powder and put in scarlet red dust for flavoring, we harangued.  
  
29. "Oliver found out… I mean, he is our coach still, but he goes to secondary school. He found out about me liking you—and he broke up with me."  
  
30. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry—'' I replied gently.  
  
31. "Yeah, well, to get to the POINT… Will you--er…-- go out with me?" she tried to say it her most sweet voice and I dropped my spoon in the cauldron and watched it burn up.  
  
32. "Hermione! I don't even like you!" It was a lie.  
  
33. "Okay… Sorry, just wanted to know." And she moved her cauldron away from me.  
  
34.  
  
35. She is really freaking me out. Why, why? Would I date her. Well, I like her and all. But, she's POPULAR and you know how I feel about popular kids. Anyhow, I then had to go to Transfiguration for a notice on our homework and to schedule a tutoring session because I had to run an errand for Professor McGonagall. So, I got to skip the lesson, but I have to redo it tomorrow at 5AM. Argh. As I was walking with Harry to Divination, I once again bumped into Hermione. But this time, I just ignored her and kept on walking.  
  
36. Her obsession is weakening, I hope, ever since I said no to dating her, and now I think she likes someone in Ravenclaw. Must be, I saw her walking with some muscular guy, tan in all, with thin glasses, and his hair sticking up in the front, and they had kissed which made me vomit. He's a 5th year too. Ugh. My crush on Hermione has ended. But… that always happens to me.  
  
37. In Divination, we had to read someone's future using a fire, so it was unusually stuffy in the room. And for once, Hermione wasn't in this class. Thank God. I mean, I don't want to look at her. I think she had to go to Arithmacy for about a two hour lesson. Who would want to learn math for that long? NOT ME that's for sure. All I need to know is the meaning of life—and I'm still working on it. Hmmm.  
  
38. In Divination, my fortune read that a "Unique person will enter your life within one week and change your commitment and personal vitality forever." Does that mean Hermione I hope not. I don't want to date her but all signs say I should as my brain fights to say: BACK THE FUCK OFF!  
  
39. Ahem… sorry  
  
40. Mental rush. I've been writing for how long now? About a hour. That's a LONG time. I guess… not really… not at all. It is now 8:30-uh oh, 30 minutes till I talk to Neville. Let's see, I have retold hours 10:00 to around 4:00 and now I'll rush to itemize to you about my evening.  
  
41. Ginny and I were trying to finish Charms in the common room on the couch. A table was pulled up to the lounge with tons of paper work, books, star charts, and pencils on it.  
  
42. Then, Harry ran in with a smile on his face and threw two sheets of paper and me and Ginny and had one for himself. It was the Quidditch Try- outs! I was thrilled. I signed it automatically but I had to recognition from all my teachers in order to audition for the team. Unfortunately, getting Snape to sign it would be difficult.  
  
43. "Get it signed and get those referrals from the teachers!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
44. I grinned and continued my work. (Harry pulled up a sofa chair.)  
  
45.  
  
46. Well, I'll write later, I gotta go see Neville!  
  
47.  
  
48. Ron 


	3. --Friends, Yes, Kissing, Yes--

-----  
  
Chapter 3- Coming along isn't it?  
  
~*~  
  
September 20, Night  
  
Hey, journal. I just talked with Neville. He had a great time at the private school over summer. He said it was real interesting. It's like 1:00AM right now and Harry, Ginny, Dean, and I are just heading to bed and I have to get up in four hours for a make-up lesson with McGonagall.  
  
I am real tired so I'll see you later.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
September 21, Early Morning- Wednesday  
  
Yawn. I am very droopy eyed. The mist is out on the lawn and a rainbow is clear over the forest. It must have rained. As I walked to the classroom, a note on the door said to reschedule the meeting. I was overjoyed… I ran back to bed, but Hermione was sitting there by the fire, waiting for me.  
  
I think the conversation went like this:  
  
"Ron? I wanted to say, I'll give you your space. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," I replied. Then I racked up the courage. "You know, Hermione, I like you but not the way I used to like you."  
  
Hermione made a nod clearly indicating that she knew that. "Figures."  
  
"Goodnight," I said to her.  
  
"Ron?" she asked and walked over to me. "Goodnight," and she kissed me on the cheek. She parted her way up the stairs to the girls dormitory and I stood there in the common room, speechless.  
  
The morning eventually came, and I had gotten a good about of rest. I finished some last minute Charms homework from Monday and then settled down for a cup of coffee. The classes today were starting later because the teachers had a staff meeting. As soon as I had sat down, Harry was downstairs and grabbed me by the arm, spilling hot coffee on my—ahem—package. It was really hot, mind you.  
  
"Come!" he yelled and dragged me upstairs to the 5th year dormitory, I had to stop and ask what was going on.  
  
"Seamus just found something…"  
  
I followed him up and saw everyone looking at magazines.  
  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH HERE… Is this porn?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"No! Of course not," Dean said. "Some girls, or something, the other 6th years, left a note under my trunk case. It's what they think about every guy." He asked it to me. I read it.  
  
Copying it onto this journal from there:  
  
On Ron-  
  
Lavender- He's not popular nor good-looking.  
  
Parvati- That's what you think! *giggle*  
  
Hermione- He's amazing… But, It's not right.  
  
  
  
And then, I was so mind boggled, I went straight to the girls dormitory, barged in, past the girls changing, and right to Hermione, who swiftly turned around, her hair turning in the wind and I said, "It is right…" and I kissed her right on the lips. I then let go, with my hands on her waist.  
  
"Ron… I have a—er—boyfriend… remember, Ravenclaw."  
  
And then, I walked out, slowly, as if being betrayed.  
  
When I asked Ginny about this, she said, "No, he dumped her just yesterday because he noticed Cho Chang."  
  
What a liar. As if in a dream, I love Hermione now… or maybe not.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I left this journal entry to be continued so I didn't have to start a new one. It's about 2:00 and I'm writing this is Transfiguration. So, Hermione is sitting about four seats to the right of me and I keep glancing at her and she smiles back. It's so confusing. This is what happened at Lunch.  
  
I was talking to Ginny and Pansy Parkinson came over and pushed Ginny out of the way.  
  
"Ron! Hi! So nice to be acquainted with you. I've heard so much about toi."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I have almost every class with you."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Umm, right," she said sarcastically. "So, I heard you kissed Hermione."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, she has a boyfriend—''  
  
I cut her off.  
  
"No, she doesn't."  
  
Pansy looked alarm.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes! Now shutup!"  
  
"Do yourself a favor, Pansy, and walk away now."  
  
So she did. What she was trying to tell me, I never found out. Then, after Pansy talked to me, Hermione came over.  
  
"Hi, Ron," she said awkwardly.  
  
"Hermione! Oh-umm… hullo."  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I know you like me."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"And… I like you too."  
  
"Hermione, wait up…"  
  
"No… your a good kisser."  
  
"Why—er… thanks, I guess."  
  
"I don't know how to ask you this, but, am I your type?"  
  
"Well, not really."  
  
STUPID ME STUPID ME!  
  
Relationships need to be truthful but were not in one so…  
  
"I mean… yes."  
  
And she kind of is.  
  
"Hermione," I began, "would you go out with me?"  
  
"Ron… no… I can't. No, but thanks for asking. Friends?"  
  
I was crushed. I nodded and she ran off, her hands over her face. What the hell is wrong here?  
  
In Transfiguration, she just smiles, waves, whatever at me. I guess it's done with. I can't like her anymore. So, I have to go back to Parvati. We have a stupid date tonight… I tell you later.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
After Lunch  
  
September 22- Thursday  
  
  
  
Okay, I swear, by the lonely odds of the sun, that Parvati is not my type. The date went like this:  
  
"Hi, Ronnikens!"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I coughed.  
  
"A COLD! Ahh! Get the paramedics."  
  
"Is that a joke?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Oh," and then I laughed.  
  
"Let' sit down, shall we?"  
  
Some food was set on the table.  
  
"Ohmygod!" she said hurriedly. "CHOCOLATE!"  
  
So she ate all the chocolate, drank all the tea in thirst, ignored me, and I ignored her. Then, we came back to the Gryffindor common room and she pushed me onto the couch and JUMPED ON TOP OF ME. I must of died from her weight she had just put on from the food.  
  
"Let's do it!" she exclaimed and went down to kiss me but I pushed her off the sofa and onto the floor. She screamed and cursed.  
  
"I'm going to bed!" I said.  
  
"Don't count on a second date!" she cried.  
  
"Oh yeh! All you do is eat anyway… freaking pig."  
  
  
  
So, that was bust. Morning came, and me and Harry went down to Breakfast.  
  
"She dried to have fornication with you??" he asked, dazed.  
  
"Huh? Does that mean sex?"  
  
"My vocabulary is building." We both laughed.  
  
"And worst part is, she ate fifty pounds of chocolate and she was heavy!"  
  
Harry winced. "OWW!"  
  
There was a tap on my shoulder… It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
Harry looked at her like she was an idiot. Then, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," I said.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Your ass," Harry said meanly. After all, she was kind of mean to him over summer in the letters she wrote to him.  
  
"Forget him."  
  
"I know…"  
  
We then stopped… and looked at each other. Her eyes were beautiful. I wanted to kiss her. Was she getting the same vibe? I guess so. We went at each other at the same time and ran into an empty classroom, kissing each other and all.  
  
"Ron!" she screamed in delight. Then, she shook away. "NO! Friends only! Oh, for gods sake! We mind as well stay away from each other!!" and she ran away to the Great Hall.  
  
I am beginning to get pissed off. This is so annoying. It's like kissing everyday. Now, I'm just going to get away from her as soon as I see her.  
  
  
  
We have practice for the try-outs tomorrow. Ginny and I are going to try our hands at it. We get to skip Potions at least.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note-  
  
Hey all, isn't this coming along great. It's going to get good, mind you, and the Try-out chapter will be surprising. It's going to be good. On other notes. I don't want flames, this is the only writing I haven't gotten "in to." So, I don't want to have to stop the story. Well, please review it. See ya  
  
  
  
ColinCryvy aka Jonathan aka Schoober  
  
&*^*(&%(# 


	4. --Draoc's Rape--

------------------------  
  
-*-  
  
Chapter 4! This has to be a good chapter.. pretty long too… Those of you who can't wait for Hermione and Ron to hook up or something, well, that's, on hold for about five or six more chapters. Then things heat up.  
  
-*-  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
Friday, September 22nd  
  
Morning  
  
Hullo. Simple as that. I'm in the best mood! Quidditch trials start at… what time? *checks watch* 11:00AM. I get to skip tons of classes and I'm not until last! Hence the "W" in Weasley. Hermione, well, she's out of my head. I've forgotten all about her. She was vapid… and agitating. Not a good match of personas. Plus- she can't change. It started in our 5th year. She became—well… popular. She held her head high and walked right by her friends to the popular side of the world. Which is basically the right end of the Gryffindor table, which is PRACTICALLY the largest group of kids ever. But, she is one of those popular twits. She is just so unpredictable.  
  
Anyhow, it's about 10:00 right now. I JUST got back from a huge feast in the Great Hall. And the weather is beautiful. There was a bright sun and fluffy clouds floating on the ceiling. And of course, almost something happens everyday in the Great Hall at breakfast , so here is today's great tale.  
  
I was in there, eating my sunny side up eggs and was talking merrily to Harry and Ginny. Then, Harry said, "Miss Perky at 0600 hours." And I know he doesn't know military time—but whatever. I turned around. It was Hermione. I turned back around.  
  
"Ron," she said sternly. "Come on, talk to me."  
  
"Do you hear something, Ron?" Harry asked curiously as he put a hand to his ear.  
  
Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs. I turned around, about to give her something to talk concerning with.  
  
"Hermione, were NOT friends. You are pop-u-lar. You are an In-duh- vidual. (Dilberts Future)I am not your type, nor am I popular, so turn your freaking ass around and talk to someone else."  
  
Hermione stared at me. That was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"This… means… battle."  
  
So, she ran away, as usual in despair.  
  
Woopidee Do Dah Day.  
  
As if this were old, it was only the 22nd day of school. And this is what has happened: I went out with Parvati, I kissed Hermione, I kissed her again, and again, I'm trying out for Quidditch, and me and Hermione flirted. Yeh… my agenda is filled with Hermiones! It's going to haunt me for the rest of my LIFE.  
  
After Breakfast though, the fun began. Because, Pansy was constantly eyeing me and jotting down notes on how to kill me as Ginny so generously tells me. Not like she could, because I'd kill her first out of pure HATRED. Anywho, I could care less! Hermione… well, sorry to say is a stupid bitch who can't understand her emotions. SHE'S 16! Well, I can't blame her. I can't make up mine either which changes the whole prospect of this entry. Well, I gotta go down to the field with Harry and Ginny. Write later.  
  
` Ron  
  
Lunch Break-  
  
Friday, 22nd September  
  
Hola! It's Lunch Break and the auditions are going great. About 120 kids are trying out. So I have a 1/120 to get on the team. But, my visions of being on the team were greatly disturbed… as I saw Draco practicing with the Slytherin team… there came Hermione looking flashy in 2 inch high heels, a black, lacy, skirt, and a blue blouse with her hair are curled and multicolor sunglasses on. Her appeal was met by whistles of enthusiasm from the men. She walked right over to Draco.  
  
And you know what?  
  
They are a couple, now. Biggest news. Draco, best looking guy in the school with short blonde hair, big muscles. She kissed him on the lips, a little tongue. Everyone was staring. Then she walked away, spotted me, gave me an angelic grin, a special wave, and a saucy blow kiss.  
  
Obviously, she gets around. And for once, I wasn't jealous.I just raised one eye at her and started talking to Ginny. She got pissed off and went back to Draco, kissed him again and propped a leg up on his waist. I gave her a glimpse, a chortle, and she stormed immediately away.  
  
She thinks I care, but I don't give a hoot. She thinks using sexuality will now seduce my inner-thoughts. Nope. Back to Number 1- she's just a stupid slut.  
  
According to Ginny, she was never my type. From Harry, rumors are flying that Lavender likes me. Let's push Hermione's button. I'll ask her out on a date.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Dinner  
  
Friday, 22nd September  
  
So here's a transcript of try-outs:  
  
  
  
So, It was around 4:00, and guess who came to see me? Lavender. She was divine looking. She had a red blouse on that read in white, fancy lettering: Dervish and Banges. Her hair was down and curled at the bottom. She had jean capris on and sandals with an embroidered flower. If I take this much time to detail her, I must be obsessed with peoples looks.  
  
"Hi Ron," she said sweetly. "Mind if I watch?" She had broken up with Seamus. It was sweet. She sat down on a wooden bench, looking extravagant. She watched, clapped, cheered, congratulated me. I don't want to detail it because the good part is coming up.  
  
I was in a private shower and no one else was in the area. Yes, I was naked, I felt good about myself when I was nude. I had a good six-pack, a muscular upper chest, and mind you, a good package. Haha. While I was showering, I heard a door close and I was startled. It was Lavender.  
  
"Lavender!" I exclaimed. She put a finger to her mouth. "Shh…" She walked right into the shower and cornered me. Then, we kissed, slowly, and passionately. So we made out. I was naked.  
  
  
  
Back in the common room, She sat in my lap. We were talking… holding hands. A couple. It felt good. She was popular, yes. But she was nice, sweet, a good person, and real smart. My type.  
  
"So, Ron, how do you want to start off being a couple?" she asked.  
  
"You can sit with me, Harry, and Ginny."  
  
"Hermione has to sit with us too!"  
  
I paused.  
  
"Um—okay."  
  
"Ron… I don't know why I like you. Your smart, sweet, funny… Seamus wasn't like that but I was attracted to him."  
  
"Your everything I ever wanted in a girl," I said and we kissed.  
  
I opened my eyes though, afterward, and saw Hermione standing at the top of the staircase, looking menacing.  
  
Ron  
  
Saturday-Morning  
  
September 23  
  
Right, so, Lavender fell asleep in my lap, her hand in mine. She is just so… wonderful. I actually love her. We took a stroll around the grounds with the red, blue, and purple perennials in bloom. The oak tress and pine trees glistened in the sun, and the birds chirped joyfully.  
  
She is the best. She kissed me again and I asked if she wanted to have a picnic tomorrow. She jovially agreed. I was overwhelmed.  
  
Sooo, I may be a sap for love… so what? The best part is… me and Ginny made the team!! She is a new chaser and I am a beater. Fred and George were so happy for me.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
1:00  
  
September 22  
  
  
  
I hate Hermione! I hate her. I saw her and Draco making out and it was gruesome. It looked like he was taking advantage of her. And at Lunch, I heard him say, "We have a party tonight in the dungeons. Wanna come?"  
  
Of course, Hermione is going. The Slytherins get drunk and have sex. Guys usually end up raping girls. What is her problem. I HATE HER!! What an imbecile. She thinks she knows best.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
After-hours  
  
September 22  
  
So, it's about 12 AM and I was waiting for Hermione, right? She came in, staggering, drunk, and her hair messed up from sex. She almost lost conscience, but I caught her, and laid her on the couch. She looked at me.  
  
"Draco… raped… me," she managed to say. "He got me drunk on vodka." She threw up over the side of the couch. "Then, he kissed me, slapped me, humped me, stuck his penis up my vagina." Did not want to know that. "Told him to stop, he bit me on the neck and started humping up and down and hitting me. Finally, Pansy came in and threw him off to help me. I was bleeding everywhere, neck, vagina, butt… She fixed me up though. Pansy is such a great friend." And for some reason, she kissed me, then passed out. Bad thing was, I turned around and saw Lavender standing there.\  
  
"Just need another girl?" she said stubbornly.  
  
"No! She just kissed me for no reason. You could see that!"  
  
"Not really, I just walked in while you guys were kissing… I was getting a glass of water. You are such a bastard! I swear!" Lavender ran up the stairs. I guess I'll sort it out tomorrow. 


	5. --Short, yet informable--

-*-*-  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Wasn't that thing with Hermione scary? That had to be difficult to read. In this chapter, Ron tries to sors out things with Lavender and Ron has a little talk with Draco… This ones real short, I didn't feel like writing.  
  
-*-*-  
  
  
  
Sunday,  
  
September 23  
  
  
  
I am so pissed off at Draco. Sure, I don't like Hermione, but she was MOLESTED by him. It must be freaky for Hermione… I mean, she's okay. But, she's crying. She just got back from Madam Pomfrey. She took a pregnancy test.  
  
  
  
It was positive.  
  
So, what she will do? Abortion? No idea. In the meanwhile, I had a little talk with Draco:  
  
We met in the Great Hall for a Study Hall.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's have a little talk."  
  
So we sat down, at the end of the table.  
  
"You raped her… she's pregnant you know?"  
  
Draco stared at me, shockingly.  
  
"WHAT!?" he yelped. "I was drunk, I don't remember this!"  
  
"You raped her, Pansy came in just in time or Hermione would have been killed by you."  
  
"Holy shit… oh no! Ron, you've got to help me… I didn't even know. I need to see Hermione!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Draco was actually not mean about all of this. Hermione patiently listened to him. I advised her to get an Abortion. She agreed. She hugged both of us but was strict with Draco. They are still together. Amazing isn't it? It's one of those events. I would be shook up in anger if I were Hermione. I then woke up Lavender. She refused to converse and when I grabbed her arm to show I was sorry, she slapped me in the face. It's still scarlet red on the cheek.  
  
The picnic, I guess, is canceled.  
  
Hermione was up with the nurse all morning to get an abortion with Draco by her side. Lavender is accusing me of something false and I don't know what to do. So, I decided to go down to the Quidditch field to practice with Ginny and Harry.  
  
I'll write after I get things sorted out with Lavender.  
  
  
  
Sunday  
  
After Lunch  
  
September 23  
  
  
  
She broke up with me. And I regret ever making out with her in the showers. I regret ever liking Hermione, who by the way got back, good as new, I regret being alive. Well.. no I don't.  
  
That's it… I'm starting over. I'm never ever falling in love AGAIN!  
  
So, Harry, Ginny, and I took a walk up to the Divination room to have a little fun with Professor Trelawney . We read palms and everything. You know… she's quite cool. I'm going to live this year to it's fullest. No if ands or buts about it.  
  
We had Quidditch Practice about ten minutes ago for an hour. It was amazing. The new team is great. I heard Ravenclaw's was even better. Rivalry. Hehe. We flew on our brooms so swiftly. Oliver was almost in tears from happiness of his decisions. Who blames him? Were the best!  
  
Draco and Hermione were in the stands, snuggled up against the frosty air. They were laughing, fiddling with each others fingers, and pointing to the players. You know… Draco is a good man. He better take care of Hermione.  
  
Right now… I have two main friends. Harry and Ginny… Dean well—became popular.  
  
Figures.  
  
Lavender has already gotten together with Seamus. Freaks.  
  
Hermione is smug with Draco. That's good.  
  
But guess what? It's after lunch now, and something happened. Dumbledore stood up and announced a dance was coming in one or two weeks.  
  
Oh no. No date. I said I would never fall in love again which basically means date which really means, NEVER LOOK AT A FEMALE AGAIN!!  
  
But I really want to go. Harry and Ginny are already going together, Lavender and Seamus, and most likely Draco and Hermione. Who do I have? No one. It's kind of sad. I guess I won't go. It's really woeful, actually. Because, now, I'm probably a good for nothing loser. Well, I certainly don't want to be popular! But, tons of girls are looking for guys like me. So, why can't I get one? Because I won't fall in love. Stupid me. I'll have more time to ponder this later.  
  
I just remembered something. Didn't Hermione said this was a battle and didn't I yell at her yet I comforted her with the rape and abortion.  
  
Well, guess what happened during lunch………?  
  
Pansy walked over to me, with her yellow blouse and jeans on and smiled.  
  
"Hi…I heard what you did to Hermione."  
  
"Hermione did it first."  
  
"I know! Lavender is a liar, she told me to play along with it so she could get back together with Seamus… I mean… sorry. I hate Lavender Brown so much…" Then she went into a cheer… " Purple Poop is her name and she plays strip tease as a game!" Everyone cheered. Lavender must be a real sexual nitwit. 


	6. --Ron's Disses--

-*-*-  
  
Chapter 6- Hey everyone! In this chapter, Ron is so mad about the dance. He finds out it's a Sadie Hawkins. So, there is some stereotypes and references to gays in here because that's what it comes to for him. LOL  
  
A new girl is here… probably a dream girl or role model for most.  
  
()@&$%#@  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday  
  
September 24th  
  
Charms class  
  
Okay... I'm not upset by Lavender! I wish people would stop comforting me about it. We were only a couple for ONE day. Gosh. It's not a big deal. But doesn't my life seem... interesting? It has been 23 days and look at what has happened to me. And the dance is on October 1st. I have no time... no time at all. But, oh yeah, duh RON! I don't want to fall in love again because I made an unholy promise to it.  
  
@!*(#%$  
  
Promise me, journal, that you will not flutter away in madness, I NEED YOU!!  
  
That is crazy.  
  
Hey guess what? Nothing happened during breakfast today except... Draco and Hermione broke up because she saw him kissing Pansy. Some things never change. She's open now... that Hermione, the one I hate.  
  
Well, I'm in Charms right now. All I can hear the teacher saying is blah blah blah spell and flip the wand bladi blah. Is that bad? This is so boring. I'm looking at every girl in here.  
  
Lavender- Bitch  
  
Parvati- Sex-crazed  
  
Hermione- Can't make up her mind  
  
All gone... What about Ravenclaws?  
  
Katie- She's nice, I guess, except for those two rabbit teeth in the front.  
  
Padma- She may be sex-crazed too- hence being Parvati's sister- but I took her before and we uh didn't really spark  
  
Michelle- Smart, funny, good looking- she's popular too  
  
AND  
  
Bunny- Weird name and she's not funny  
  
1 out 7 girls would be good except that girl is going with that popular kid, Frederick in her house. You know? The one with the "muscular pectorals" according to her. But he's a stupid tart. Because most of the popular kids are stupid tarts.  
  
Uh oh, Flitwick's asking me what I'm doing. Be right back.  
  
  
  
Back. That was close. He almost confiscated my journal. I better not take risk in writing in class. See you later,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
September 24, Monday  
  
Lunch  
  
Isn't this funny?  
  
  
  
According to the inter-school polls, Hogwarts girls prefer  
  
10% Blond haired men  
  
35% Brown/Black haired men  
  
55% RED HAIRED MEN!  
  
  
  
I might be getting a lot of girls come next week because they publish these polls in the newspaper here. Now why is it that all the girls are asking the guys?  
  
"It's a Sadie Hawkins!" Ginny said excitedly. I'm asking Colin.  
  
What?  
  
What?  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
OHMYGOD!  
  
NOOOOO!  
  
Then now I have a like what-15% chance of being asked by someone on Ravenclaw and Gryffindor which goes for the other- except, I don't want a Slytherin. 22.5% chance is what I have. Does that make sense?  
  
And after lunch, some guy asked me to the dance.  
  
"I'm not gay! I AM NOT. I may look strong, gorgeous and whatnot as you most certainly do! NOO! I mean, go away, I'm not gay!"  
  
"I'm asking this girl… and thanks, I think your pretty too."  
  
He blushed.  
  
Uh… right. But, Is that what it will come to? Taking a guy to the dance. Mine as well.  
  
I announced that I didn't care if I went with a guy and it turns out there's about 50 gay guys in this school. They all had hair sticking up in the front, muscles galore, and what looked like a big package. Ahhh… Right. But they all talked in that, you know? Voice. It was weird. SO, I decided to stick with girls.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
September 24, Monday  
  
  
  
I am sitting here, bored in DADA, listening to this stupid Australian teacher, who seems exactly like Lockhart.  
  
"Tha' journay with the Vampire was gruesome. He mysteriously turned on meh and bit his teeth in tah my neck and I was wearing Vampire repellan'! Lucky meh. His teeth burned off…"  
  
Uh, yes. Interesting.  
  
Nooot Really. You know what? I'm a sap for Classical Music. I was sitting in my common room listening to virtual recordings of Symphony No. 5 in C Minor for two hours straight yesterday. And the compositions is 5 minutes 49 seconds. So, that times 120/ 2 hours = About 24-26 listening… jeesh.  
  
Oh my god, Mr. Lockhart Wannabe, here, is talking about how the Vampire molested him. GOOD FOR HIM!  
  
Harry and I are talking about the dance. He says he's going with Ginny as FRIENDS. Right… they know they like each other. It's Monday- I don't know what to do. There's this new girl though… and guess what? She asked me. She had short, wavy brown hair, and she's strikingly good- looking. She's new though. She just came two days ago to Gryffindor. I haven't seen her though because she's been registering.  
  
Well, I have to go.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner  
  
September 24  
  
Monday  
  
  
  
I scored!! I went up to the girl who asked me.  
  
"Hi," I said calmly.  
  
"Oh! Ron… hi—I'm Elizabeth." Her voice was mellow and she put down her book—Pride and Prejudice- My favorite.  
  
"I wanted to respond to your invitation… I'd be pleased to go with you." I put on my best grin. She was overjoyed.  
  
"Really!? That is awesome… well, I'll see you at Quidditch Practice."  
  
"What?" I asked curiously as if I misunderstood her.  
  
"I'm on the Quidditch team. I came her eon Friday and tried out. I had a good chance. I'm Remus Lupin's daughter."  
  
I was appalled..  
  
"Lupins?"  
  
"Yes… did you know him?"  
  
"KNOW HIM!?! He taught me, he was my friend!"  
  
She stared at me. "You knew my father?"  
  
I nodded. "He was the best teacher I had ever had."  
  
"To bad I've never seen him."  
  
She looked down.  
  
"Anyhow, I'll see you later… Or, I'm about to get dinner. Want to come with me?"  
  
  
  
So, we went down to dinner together, talking happily and gratifyingly. She was real attractive. In her best attire. Her black capris and dark blue button down, tight sleeveless shirt. We talked about a lot of topics so we took the long way to the Great Hall. Like, the ten minute way. She was real sophisticated. She complimented me on my build of my body. That turns me on… haha.  
  
It's after dinner now. We grabbed a few hot dogs to eat and she sat with me and Harry and Ginny. Lavender was eyeing me suspiciously and giving me mean looks and kissing Seamus in umm weird places to get me JEALOUS. I just looked at her and put my arm around Elizabeth. She looked at me warmly. Better yet, her and Ginny are like, best friends now. Harry thinks she is real good at Quidditch and she is his bud. I can't lose her. She is one of my girl friends. Not as in like-like. But, here's one thing. Hermione asked me to the dance right in front of Elizabeth.  
  
"Hi Ron…"  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione- This is Elizabeth," I said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and shook Hermione's hand.  
  
"I was wondering, Ron, if you wanted to go to the dance with me."  
  
Elizabeth looked at me.  
  
"Oh… er—sorry Hermione, I already have a date."  
  
She looked at me and turned to walk away.  
  
And to get things started off: It looked like Lavender and Parvati were a dream team in love. They were mouthing off at me, so I got up and went over to them.  
  
"Hi! You guys are obviously really wanting my attention, so what's up?"  
  
"Uh, you suck!" Parvati clamored.  
  
"YEAH!" Lavender agreed and they both broke into song.  
  
"Ready? 1 2 3 GO!  
  
LOSER  
  
LOSER  
  
DOUBLE LOSER  
  
AS IF  
  
WHAT EVER  
  
GET THE PICTURE  
  
DUH!!!"  
  
"Haha," I said sarcastically. "Do yourself a favor and go screw yourselfs."  
  
"In what way?" Seamus chimed in.  
  
"Sit down, Pretty boy! Oh! Your not pretty… it's all in your head."  
  
Lavender scoffed.  
  
"You two sluts need a lesson in freaking being nice."  
  
"You need a lesson in being a gentlemen! Woops, I heard you wanted to go the dance with men! Oh my gosh… what a loser. You could be a women or lesbian at this rate."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT A TRANSVESTITE!?" Lavender giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"What about it?" I asked.  
  
"You are such an idiot," Seamus said.  
  
"So are you, oh wait… no! Your an In-duh-vidual!"  
  
I laughed to myself.  
  
"Huh?" Seamus asked and scratched his head.  
  
"Personally, I hope a dog pees on your stupid head. At least you can feel a good piss."  
  
"Hey, Ron! Why don't you get a life?" Parvati rang in.  
  
"Why don't you go lick cow testicles?" I asked.  
  
"Because I rather lick a guys."  
  
"UNCALLED FOR!" Dean shouted.  
  
"I agree with that dumbshit Dean," Seamus said.  
  
"HUH!?" Dean said, alarmed.  
  
"I've already given you some, so shutup!" Lavender yelped.  
  
"Yeah, and you sucked at it."  
  
"UH!" Lavender cried.  
  
"I have a picture perfect Kodak idea. Why don't you smack Seamus and why don't you fondle Dean, Parvati? Or does all that chocolate make you heavy?" I cackled.  
  
They all glared at me.  
  
"I really wish you two freaking whore sisters would kill each other. You guys are already sex-crazy debauch's."  
  
"What's a debauch?" Lavender asked.  
  
"A SLUT!" I shouted and I walked away.  
  
"YOU STUPID SHITHEAD!" They all yelled and I turned around as I was marching away and flicked them off.  
  
That finished that.  
  
Ron 


	7. --Amy Greene--

-*-*-  
  
Chapter 7! THIS IS SO HALARIOUS. New character and she's really annoying. She hits on Snape constantly to score points… This one is REAL short  
  
It has to be the most hilarious thing I have ever written and read but there is Medium Sexuality-Implied, STRONG STRONG language towards the end… like every word.  
  
)&@()$^@  
  
  
  
September 24 Tuesday  
  
Lunch  
  
Here is something interesting.  
  
There was another new girl. She introduced herself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Amy! Can you say Amy?"  
  
I stared at her. "Amy… I'm Ron, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyhow, I need some people to show me around."  
  
I didn't want to but—  
  
"THANKS for volunteering. I really appreciate it."  
  
"But—" I began.  
  
"Your a doll!" and she grabbed my cheek and squeezed it. "See you later hun!"  
  
"What—'' Harry said.  
  
"Was…" Ginny started.  
  
"That?" I ended.  
  
Amy is hot too, though. She had blond, curly hair, good body, and hazel eyes.  
  
So, at around 9:00AM, me, Ginny, and Harry showed up to take her around school.  
  
"I just moved from a school in Spain… it was quite good, this school is kind of shabby though. Have you been here forever?"  
  
"Yeah, I—''  
  
"I feel sorry for you," she laughed sarcastically and fluffed her blouse out. "I heard that this Draco kid is a real hottie. Is he?"  
  
"No, he's a stupid assh-" Ginny tried to say.  
  
"I knew he was a hottie."  
  
"OH FOR GODS SAKE! SHUTUP!" Harry yelled. Amy stared at him.  
  
"Well soooorrry, Mr. Pooter."  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Is this Potions?" she broke the silence as we neared the dungeons. "I heard Snape was handsome too."  
  
"He's a stupid idiot who hates all the Gryffindors."  
  
"When I get on his good side, he won't."  
  
  
  
So at Potions, Amy was twenty minutes late. She walked in like a dame and held her head up high.  
  
"Miss… uh?"  
  
"Greene, sir," she said innocently.  
  
"Yes… Miss Greene. Your late—twenty minutes later. Therefore, twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindors looked at her with hatred. But then, Amy started to fake cry.  
  
"But Mr-mr- Sn-Sn- Snape! I'm new here!"  
  
"Sit down foolish girl!"  
  
Amy wouldn't do that! Oh no, she propped her thin hind leg on his desk, in front of his eyes, to show that he could see her attractive legs.  
  
"I got a bruise from walking so much to find this classroom!"  
  
"Very well, er—5 points from Gryffindor."  
  
I stared at Harry in amazement. Amy took her leg down and carried on. She, unfortunately, put a cauldron next to mine.  
  
"Hi doll… Mind if I call you doll?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew you would understand," she said.  
  
I had had enough.  
  
"Get this straight," I said sternly. "I am not your doll nor your "hun" or someone to be bossed around by some girl who hits on teachers."  
  
She whimpered. "Okay… RON! I understand, would you like to come in the common room Jacuzzi today at 7:00PM?" She bit her lip in anticipation for my answer.  
  
"Oh! Uh yeah," I was attracted to her. Stupid me… then I slapped myself.  
  
So then, we headed to Lunch. She plopped down next to me and pushed Elizabeth out of the way, of who fell off the table.  
  
"Hi doll…"  
  
"Smithly Amy Greene…"  
  
She was astonished.  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Stupid whore."  
  
"Fucking bastard."  
  
"We are done," Harry concluded.  
  
"SHUTUP!" Amy and I yelled and as Elizabeth helped herself up, I swung a hand in frustration and slapped her in the face. She made a disgruntled, cursing noise, and fell off the seat once again.  
  
"Someone help me!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"Oh!" I said and helped her up.  
  
From that point on, I knew Amy would be okay.  
  
  
  
After Quidditch Practice  
  
6:00  
  
September 24  
  
Monday  
  
We had a great Quidditch Practice. Elizabeth was a great flier. I don't think I could ever be more than a friend with her. Lavender and her "crew" were making fun of me in the stands so I hit a bludger at them and it his Parvati right in the WOOPSIDAISY.  
  
Amy was there to cheer the team on. It was great.  
  
At Dinner. Another outburst from Lavender. Amy joined me.  
  
  
  
"Hi midgets!" Amy exclaimed playfully.  
  
"What's up with the bitch?" Lavender said.  
  
"I don't think I'm a female dog… am I a female dog, doll?"  
  
"Nope… I don't think she's a female dog…" I said.  
  
"What do you want now, dream team?" Parvati asked.  
  
"My friend, Amy, wanted to talk to you guys."  
  
"Tell her to talk to her ass… or better yet, shove your comments up your ass."  
  
"Don't worry, you screwball, I'll shove my comments… only up YOUR ass," Amy laughed.  
  
"Haha, very funny…"  
  
Amy stopped laughing. "Ron… didn't you used to date Lavender?"  
  
"For a day," I said disgustingly. "She was a real tramp…"  
  
Lavender grimaced at me.  
  
"Well… she was!"  
  
"Lavender that purple tramp—or shall I say… PURPLE POOP TRAMP!"  
  
"Purple poop," I mocked. "It's catchy," I grinned.  
  
"I want you to stay away from us," Seamus butt in.  
  
"You don't know me…"  
  
"I will one day, hot stuff," he smiled and touched her.  
  
"STOP! That offends me… jerk off," she said corrosively.  
  
"My boyfriend doesn't jerk-off! He does it to me…"  
  
"Eww," Amy said. "What a depraved slut!"  
  
"Is that all you got?" Lavender asked. It seemed as if she said the magic word… Amy and I began saying what we had rehearsed.  
  
"OHHHH, she's a corrupt slut, skank, tramp, with four dicks, and a bottlenose. She is bulimic with a heterosexual mind. She does it with women, does it with men. She may even do it with BIG BEN! The bear, mind you. She's a stupid bitch with a pointy nose, witch hair, and demonic oculus' , and she also has long finger nails to scratch out your slimy eyes. She may be a dumbshit progenitor with a smoking flaming mind."  
  
Now wasn't that good?  
  
We walked away. She was looking more profound and mean than ever.  
  
Ron 


	8. --Hermione's Recgonition--

(*@$(^@  
  
You know what? I'm going to write a story… for when It's Ron after school. It will be called AFTERMATH- Ron Weasley  
  
It would be journal entries and only around 20 chapters or so. It will be good  
  
&*^$(*&  
  
I hate flames… please do not leave them, I SWEAR. Also, this story really only has cussing and a little bit of sexuality… it just seems bad because it's in every chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
September 25, Tuesday  
  
Breakfast  
  
  
  
  
  
While I was sitting in the common room, drinking hot coffee, Amy sat down next me.  
  
"Hola!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I wanted to roam the school, care to join?"  
  
"It's Tuesday."  
  
"So?" she said.  
  
"We have Classes… can you say CLASSES?"  
  
"Classes… oh yes… didn't you hear? They got canceled until Lunch. Teacher meetings."  
  
"Can't we go see Hagrid?" I wined.  
  
"Sure… I mean, I bet you've roamed the school millions of times."  
  
But at that moment, Hermione came down the stairs, yelling at Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Your such a loser, Hermione! I swear, you are popular, not a dork!"  
  
"God damn it. All your obsessed about is boys, sex, and looks… I hate it!"  
  
"So? What is the big deal?" Parvati said in a mean tone.  
  
"Because, I have better things to worry about!"  
  
"Oh yeah? LIKE WHAT?" they both said at once. Hermione got up in Lavender's face.  
  
"Since I have gotten here, I have become friends with you stupid tramps, hooked up with Draco Malfoy, been RAPED, gotten drunk on Vodka by him, abused with sex, gotten a freaking abortion, and had to throw-up because you made me lose weight. So if you want to get me pissed off some more, you better say something else!"  
  
I clapped and Amy whooped.  
  
"You forgot the whole you had sex with another girl… oh and you hit on some teachers…" Lavender lied.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Hermione rose a hand up and hit Lavender right across the face. Parvati leaped forward and I jumped up. Amy ran at Lavender and kicked her to the ground. I punched Seamus in the face as he ran down to hit me and Hermione grabbed Parvati's hair and ripped out a chunk.  
  
"And if you ever mess with me again, I swear that the last words you say will be, "Have mercy!" Hermione screamed at Lavender.  
  
Lavender stuck up her middle finger, so Hermione grabbed it, and broke it.  
  
I am so proud.  
  
  
  
That was before Breakfast. AT Breakfast, Lavender didn't bother to explain her black eye and bruises all over her thigh. Instead, she walked up to me like a prancing dunce.  
  
"Hi freak," she said. Amy scowled. Elizabeth gave a dirty look, Harry cracked his knuckles, and Ginny pounded a fist into her hand. "Where's that bitch, Hermiuhdump?"  
  
"Right here," Hermione said as she walked over. "Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to compliment you on you loser personality."  
  
Then, again, she broke into cheer.  
  
"LOSER LOSER DOUBLE LOSER TWIST TWIST KISS THIS," she kissed a hand and slapped it to her butt. "TALK TO THE HAND BECAUSE THE FACE AIN'T LISTENIN' TO YOU, LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP… BEEP!"  
  
"So creative," Hermione sarcastically clapped. "Yet, I didn't want to talk to you, so SHUTUP!"  
  
"Whatever!" she said and strutted off.  
  
"Can I sit here?" she asked.  
  
"No," Harry said right away.  
  
"YES…" I butt in. Harry sighed.  
  
Hermione sat down and began to talk.  
  
"I'm really thankful for you guys helping me at hard times."  
  
I nodded to say she was welcome.  
  
From that time on, me and Hermione were friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunch Timey  
  
September 25, Tuesday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Classes are back on after Lunch. I went to see Hagrid. He is doing great. Hagrid is so cool. Guess what pet he has?  
  
A Retpoyu (Ray-poy-you)!  
  
It's a small poofy animal that is real cute! I'm writing in this journal as I eat. Trying to get down every detail my friends talk about.  
  
"I'm going to the dance with a guy named James on Hufflepuff," Amy said happily.  
  
"Isn't he the guy with the brown hair… well-built…? He's hot," Elizabeth giggled. I stared at her. "Sorry."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
Then I asked, "Will you be going to the dance, Hermione?"  
  
She put down her fork. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not… if you don't have a date, just go alone and dance with everyone."  
  
"That's a good idea. Thanks," she exclaimed.  
  
"Me and the girls are going up to Hogsmeade to get dresses… if you want to come--?"  
  
"Sure, I will. Thanks Amy!"  
  
She was a lot more excited at least. Harry was still disgruntled about it her sitting at our part of the table.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and called for quietness.  
  
"You have all been invited to--" He rose up his wand and silvery letters flew out reading:  
  
  
  
October Dance  
  
6:00-11:30PM  
  
Weird Sisters, Johnny's Fling, and Retro Gernoma will be playing  
  
Games Feast Dancing  
  
Be there!  
  
  
  
"LET THE COUNTDOWN BEGIN!" he howled and everyone cheered. "I wanted to tell you, this dance, it's huge thing. I wanted to cancel classes for the rest of the week to get things prepared but the teachers only said, high falsetto, "Thursday and Friday are good. We have to give out exam notes, you know?" Well, the dance is on TUESDAY, I said to them. We have to use Monday and Tuesday! And they agreed. Therefore you have classes for about 6 hours today and 12 hours tomorrow. That's it. Thank you!"  
  
This will be great!  
  
  
  
Leading up to Transfiguration  
  
September 25  
  
Tuesday  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy had been prancing the halls, flirting with guys, who were going insane by the way, and giving popular girls dirty looks. Within a day, five guys asked her in one subject.  
  
"I already have a date," she would laugh. "But, you can come to the after party in Gryffindor and I'll show you a kiss you'll never forget," she said sexily and then snapped out of it. "That would be 5 bucks for it though. Pay in advance." I laughed as I heard her.  
  
She wants to become a lawyer- My dream:::::  
  
Ronald Weasley- Lawyer  
  
Ginny Weasley- Lawyer  
  
Amy Greene- Lawyer  
  
So I was talking to Ginny about our next case.  
  
"It's not good… we can't win. It's her… that evil young lawyer who beats everyone down."  
  
But all of a sudden, Amy walked in.  
  
"Hi doll, Hi puppy, are you Ginny, pretty name too, I wanted to talk about our case. I'm going to win, you mind as well pay the defendant now."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I'm better than you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Because I have beaten every person I have been up against since the year 2000 BOO YAH!" and she slapped her butt."  
  
"If you drop out, we'll pay your 50 grand."  
  
"80."  
  
"120."  
  
"Why are you going up?" Amy asked calmly. "200 grand."  
  
"130," I said.  
  
"Make it 500 grand."  
  
"Hmm, Let's see… money or case?"  
  
She turned to me and whispered redeemably- "Case," and walked off. 


End file.
